


Things You Said

by coneygoil



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: A series of hero's cuties fanfics based off the "Things You Said" prompt list.





	1. Chapter 1

**Things You Said at 1 am**

Tamora could endure hours even days on her feet while armored, but after a few hours of dancing in these damn platform high heeled, her feet were practically numb. She knew she didn't have to impress Fix-It. He'd been head over heels for her since the moment they met. She could probably wear a burlap sack and he'd give her those gooey eyes of his.

But with being a woman, however, she wants to dress a certain way for their dates. That's where the toe pinching red platforms come into play.

She kicks the torturous shoes off and leans into Felix's ear. "I'm ready to call it a night."

Felix glances at the giant digital clock embedded in one of the walls in DDR and gasps. "I'm sorry, my lady! Didn't know it was so late."

"Let's go somewhere more private," Tamora suggests and Felix catches on quickly to what she means.

A red hue burns his cheeks as he takes her hand to leave.

* * *

**Things You Said Through Your Teeth**

"Where were you last night?"

"I told you, Tammy, I was with Ralph!"

Tamora slammed the bottom of her fist down on the kitchen counter, the dishes and silverware in the sink rattling against each other. Felix flinched, shrinking back and waiting for that same fist to fly his way.

"You're lying to me, Felix," Tamora growled, "I saw Wreck-It at Tapper's last night, minus a certain 8-bit handyman."

Felix's shoulders drooped. He was a horrible liar to begin with, and it didn't help that he didn't inform Ralph on using the wrecker as his alibi. "It's all a misunderstanding, honeybadger." He moved to retrieve something from his jeans pocket, and sheepishly smiled at her, holding up a velvety navy blue pouch.

Tamora glared at the pouch as if it had wronged her then snatched it from Felix's gloved hand. She pulled it open, and the hard downward curve of her lips straightened and parted in a silent gasp.

Between her thumb and index finger was a shiny gold ring with tiny diamonds embedded in a line around in the metal. Tamora stared for a beat, her breathing the only noise in the room until Felix finally gained the courage to speak, "It was supposed to be a surprise. I was over in Sonic's game last night helping him finish the ring for tonight."

Tamora's eyes finally left the ring to watch as Felix gently tugged her down as he bent to one knee.

"Will you marry me, Tamora Jean Calhoun?"

* * *

**Things You Said After You Kissed Me**

"I love you, Tammy Jean," Felix murmured against her lips as they disconnected from a wonderfully sweet kiss.

Tamora froze, and Felix felt the muscles in her arm he held tense up. His dreamy expression dropped, replaced by a teeth-clinching smile.

The admission of love just fell from his mouth. He'd realized he did love her – truly, deeply love her - after their first date when he saw passed the hi-definition of her beauty and began to know the amazing woman that was Tamora Calhoun.

Tamora's eyes were wide, and Felix could see a slight streak of fear cross her face. Boy, had he threw himself off the Niceland Apartments this time.

"I'm sorry, Tammy," his tongue fumbled out while his hands did some crazy gesture, maybe unconsciously warding off the repercussion he was about to receive. All the while, Tamora stared at him, wearing a shocked expression.

Felix finally glanced up at her and his apologies stopped short. He straightened his shoulders and his hat, and calmly said, "Y'know, ma'am, I am not sorry." He grasped her hand with both of his gloved ones, absently rubbing his thumb across the top of her palm. "I love you. I have since our first date. If you don't love me back then I'm okay with that. I can wait however long-"

"Fix-it," Tamora growled.

Felix held up one of his hands. "No, Tamora Jean, I will wait-"

He heard his name again, his given name this time, but he kept rambling until he felt himself being yanked into the air. Felix yelped right before a pair of amazing lips crashed into his. The shock wore off instantly, and he dove into the kiss with as much vigor as his lovely lady.

Tamora pulled back after a long smooch. A smirk played on her lips as she admitted, "I love you too, Fix-It Felix, Jr."


	2. Things You Said with No Space Between Us

 

**Things You Said with No Space Between Us**

"How in hell's bells did we get in Tetris again?" Tamora grunted, trying to keep her footing on the slippery blocks.

"I'm not rightly sure," Felix said out of breath from the weight pressed against his small frame. That weight was his wife's titanium breastplate. Usually Tamora's chest pressed against his produced a grand level of excitement for him, but not while it was smothering him like it was now. "We've gotten ourselves into a sticky wicket, haven't we Tammy?"

"More like a can crusher."

It was common knowledge throughout the arcade how the game of Tetris was played. Both the sergeant and the handyman knew that if they didn't escape from the blocks that they were stuck in-between, they'd be flattened for sure.

"Try to wedge your way out when I shift." Tamora held onto his waist as she pressed flatter against the green, shiny block behind her. Felix wiggled his way around her bountiful chest, and climbed to stand on her shoulders.

"Now," Tamora continued her orders "use my shoulders as leverage to hop out of this space."

"But, Tammy, my hop capacity has the same power behind it-"

A blue block slammed into a space nearby, shaking the entire area.

"Just do it, Felix, before we're pounded into flapjacks!"

Tamora felt Felix's boots push down into her armor. With a _boing_ , he sprang off her shoulders, clearing the edge of the narrow trap. Tamora looked up to find the smiling face of her husband gazing down at her.

"Reach down as far as you can and catch my hand."

A spinning, red object caught Tamora's attention at that moment. It was drawing closer and closer and she had no doubt the space they occupied was where it would land.

"Fix-it, we need to move quickly!"

Felix heeded the urgency as he glanced up with a gasp. He almost dove down into the space head first as he tried to reach as far as his small stature would let him. Tamora jumped once, brushing his hand. She growled as the second attempt failed and the block became bigger as it plummeted toward them.

Finally, her hand caught Felix's, and she was heaved up toward safety. It never failed to surprise her at how much strength those tiny 8-bit arms of her husband's housed. They both leapt out of the way as the red block slammed into place, the colorful patterned surface under them trembling like an earthquake as it settled.

Tamora scanned the area, searching for her hover board, thankfully finding it undamaged close to the wall. She yanked Felix to his feet, and they ran across the slippery surface, making it to their misplaced transportation before another block could make its way down.

Tamora fired up the hover board, and checking to see if Felix was secure, she launched into the air. A green block suddenly appeared, and she dodged it with practiced ease as her small husband clung to her leg.

As they flew toward the exit, the green block landed in a space causing even the air around them to tremor. A scowled contorted Tamora's face and she growled, "I hate this game."


	3. Chapter 3

**T** **hings You Said That You Wish You Hadn't**

"So, what's with you and the little guy?"

Tamora took a long swig of beer before slamming the mug down and turning to Kohut. "Not much," she replied casually with a shrug, "Fix-it is a nice guy, but I'm just indulging his goo-goo eyes until he realizes I'm too hardcore for him."

Kohut snorted. "Sure doesn't seem that way to me. I've caught a glimpse of goo-goo eyes from you when he's around too."

"Kohut," Tamora snarled, averting her eyes to the bottom of her mug, "I don't have goo-goo eyes or a crush or whatever jive for that handyman."

"Tamora?"

The sergeant seized up, her heart plummeting into her stomach at the familiar southern drawl. Her eyes closed silently berating herself for the stupid words that just flew carelessly out of her mouth. She steeled herself and turned to find the wide, hurt eyes of Fix-It Felix Jr. staring up at her.

"Felix-"

Before she could say anything else, the handyman was out the door of Tapper's. She bolted from the barstool, catching him under the small overhang by the tram tracks.

"Felix, wait!"

His shoulders were hunched over and arms crossed over his chest as he turned at her call. Tamora slowed to stop several feet from him.

"I thought we were getting close, Tamora," his voice was thick with emotion making Tamora feel as tall as a cy-bug egg and just as rotten. "I thought you actually enjoyed being with me."

"I do, Felix," she admitted, trying to find words to fix the situation. She'd screwed up 100 shades of bad and then some. "Those words weren't meant for you to hear. I didn't mean any of it!"

A pitiful sniffle echoed under the overhang. Felix's damp eyes bore directly into hers, the hurt and betrayal he felt sinking deep into her core. "Then why did you say them, Tamora?"

The sergeant's mouth hung open, but no words projected from it. The tram appeared – she hadn't even realized it was on its way - coming to a stop in the station. They held eye contact for another beat until Felix calmly climbed into the seat.

"Ma'am," he said with the polite tip of his hat as the tram departed.

Tamora stood rooted to the metal surface, her limbs unable to move. Her heart pounded to the point of bursting as she watched the best thing to ever happen to her disappear around the bend of the track.

 

* * *

 

 

**Things You Said When You Were Drunk**

Felix dozed off into a restless sleep; his mind whirling with the harsh words of the woman he thought was his special someone. They'd only been dating a month, but he and Tamora had shared so many great moments together and a few intense kissing sessions. She never led on once that she was joshing him.

"Fix-it!" a voice hissed over and over as something pointy poked him in the back.

"Cheese it, Tammy!" Felix yelped, bolting awake and blinking at the culprit, "you nearly startled me outta my pixels!"

There, kneeling beside his bed was Sergeant Calhoun. Felix switched on the nightstand lamp, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the sudden light.

"What are you doing here?" Surprise of finding her in his bedroom was evident in his voice.

"Now you listen, Fix-It Felix Jr.," Tamora began, a slight slur to her words. Felix could tell she'd had a little too many of Tapper's strongest; the faint smell of beer was also an obvious giveaway. She breathed in deep, and poked his chest for emphasis sake. "I like you Fix-It Felix Jr. a whole bunch, you hear that little bastard?" Stunned at whether this was real or a crazy dream, he watched her stagger to the window and yank it open. "You heard that Niceland! I like Fix-It Felix!"

"Tamora!" Felix vaulted from under the sheets, hurrying to close the window. "You'll wake the neighbors." He grasped her hand, and led the tall blonde back to the bed. "Why don't you sit down for a moment and we can talk about this, okay?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Felix-It…I mean, Fix-It," she replied drowsily.

Maybe talking to her in this state wasn't the best idea. "Here, Tammy, lie down and sleep this off."

Tamora snapped her fingers, pointing to the space beside her on the bed, and Felix knew exactly what that meant. Any other time, the handyman would have been on top of the world to cuddle up to his dynamite gal. His feelings were still smarting, and Felix wasn't sure what would come about in the morning.

But he had a hard time saying _no_ to Tammy Jean. With a heavy sigh, he complied and let himself be spooned against her warm body.

* * *

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Tamora groaned, scrubbing her face with her palms. Why'd she have to drink herself into a stupor? Reminding herself to never do that again (as if it wasn't the first time she vowed not to), Tamora opened her sensitive eyes and groaned again at the room surrounding her.

So, visiting Fix-It _wasn't_ a concoction of her alcohol-influenced mind.

She pushed off the bed, feeling heavier than usually, and made her way out the bedroom. She glanced up finding Felix buzzing around in the kitchen, and plopped her bottom uncomfortably on one of the short barstools at the counter.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Felix greeted cheerfully and _loudly_. Tamora winced, a piercing sting reverberating in both her eardrums. Okay, she probably deserved that after what happened the night before. She deserved a lot worse.

A coffee cup and small plate were placed in front of her, but Tamora didn't budge from her slumped position.

"The coffee will help," Felix offered, hopping up on the barstool beside her. Tamora finally forced her arm to move and gulped down a few sips of the hot beverage. "How much do you remember?"

"Most of it," she replied, setting down the cup and working on tearing off a piece of dry toast. "I got drunk, not planning to come here, but y'know what they say about alcohol – liquid courage. I remember stumbling into your room and yelling out the window? I fell asleep holding what seemed like a giant teddy bear."

"That would be me," Felix chimed in, a blush coloring his cheeks.

A beat of quiet resided between them as Tamora worked on the meager breakfast. She set the coffee aside after one last sip; propping elbows on the counter, she bowed her head in her hands. "Felix," she started then paused as she searched through the muddled mess of her brain for the right words. "I said some stupid things last night. Stupid and careless. This whole thing with us is still new and honestly, a bit frightening for me." She gritted her teeth at the admission.

Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun was a fearless soldier, not some pussywillow. "I didn't want my troops to think I was weak for dating an 8-bit man. That's why I said what I did." She snorted at the realization. "In truth, all I was being was a damn coward trying to save face."

Turning her head slightly, she looked at him through a curtain of blonde fringe. "There's nothing weak about you, Felix. You may seem soft on the outside, but you're just as brave and fearless as any of my soldiers. You never let me down once when we were in Sugar Rush. In fact, I was the one that let you down by booting you out of the escape pod for something that wasn't your fault."

Tamora dug the heels of her hands in her eyes, the thudding headache thankfully beginning to ease as the breakfast set into her system. A cautious hand touched her back, and began rubbing soothing circles through her army green tank top.

"You do remember I lost my head once in the taffy swamp?" a lighthearted question asked.

"You just needed your focus back," Tamora answered. She breathed in deep; the back rub felt so good. She finally raised her head, meeting his eyes. This question was important and she had to ask it with dignity. "Are we okay, Fix-It?"

"What you said; what you made me think, really hurt, Tammy." Tamora closed her eyes at his words, but immediately a tender kissed pressed against her temple. She popped open her eyes to find Felix smiling warmly at her; that one simple gesture of a kiss holding all the forgiveness she'd hoped for. "But I do believe we will be okay."


End file.
